


Mischief Managed

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Series: Klaine Madness [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Shop, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: On Blaine's turn to pick where they go for their next date, he invites Kurt somewhere "wild."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709662
Kudos: 4





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for the first and only [Klaine Madness](https://klainemadness.livejournal.com) "Klaine Smut Writing Playoff," which I ultimately won, thanks to all the voters!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> My round one prompt was "Sex Toy Shop." I've done some minor copyediting on the work between the original challenge submission and AO3 posting. Any mistakes are mine alone. 

Vibrantly clashing chairs rock discordantly in the shop window. Kurt's voice drips skepticism. "'Roxy's Riveting Rockers'? That's your Gryffindor definition of 'wild'?"

Blaine bumps their shoulders. "Admittedly, from what Tina said, I expected something different."

"Dolts, you're looking at it wrong," says a young woman (Roxy?), freckles dotting her medium brown skin, crimson streaking her ebony hair. Before Kurt asks how one is supposed to view hideous furniture, she yanks them inside. "C'mon."

"Is manhandling and insulting customers profitable?" Kurt straightens his clothing, then tenses.

Blaine leans close, his breath searing Kurt's neck. "Define this, Ravenclaw."

"A magical _sex toy shop_?" Kurt blurts. He looks from _Tongue-Tickling Rubbers, for both your pleasures!_ to _Roxy's Rosycheeked Paddles_. "Where are the rocking chairs?"

"Adapted Room of Requirement spell, for unwanted guests." Roxy snorts. "Like my parents."

Kurt inhales. "Oh, God, you have parents. What do they . . . what would _my dad_ \--?"

"Kurt." Blaine softly kisses Kurt's palm. "Forget parents."

"But . . . " Kurt focuses, on Blaine's eyes shining with affection and his mouth quirking mischievously. Flushing, Kurt mutters, "When you smirk, all I want to do is lick you."

Blaine winks. "That's all?"

"Browse away." Roxy gestures. "The spell-proofed back room veils noise and magic, but, any products you test, you buy."

"Thanks," Blaine tells Roxy. Gripping Kurt's wrist, he peruses the shelves.

"Is this us being adventurous now?" Kurt asks.

Blaine grins, his gaze warm. "Maybe. It's still us doing only what you're comfortable doing. It's _us_ , always."

That releases Kurt's tension. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Blaine's quick kiss turns dirty, his tongue slicking Kurt's lips. His thumb strokes Kurt's wrist, heavy and hot, just like it does the head of Kurt's cock whenever Kurt sprawls, pliant for him. The back room or wherefuckingever appeals now. Blaine's tongue dips into Kurt's mouth.

A high noise escapes Kurt's throat. "Fuck, Blaine."

"Mmm." Blaine wraps Kurt's arms around himself, aligning them torso to thigh. He grinds his ass into Kurt's cock. Kurt's knees weaken, and Blaine's hold tightens. "Anything you want . . . "

Kurt parts his lips against Blaine's neck and wetly nuzzles until Blaine writhes. Kurt murmurs, "I want."

"Which?" Blaine sounds dazed, almost spell-drunk with desire.

"Everything under the sun, with you," Kurt says, because honesty is their thing and because this makes Blaine whimper. Hand over Blaine's heart, Kurt tweaks his nipple, purely for the whimpers.

Panting, Blaine rolls his hips. "You too. Specificity, here?"

Kurt moves with Blaine, rubbing and separating and re-colliding. "Um."

"Kurt, _please_." Kurt's cock slots perfectly into the crease of Blaine's ass. Both gasp. "Need you."

And, fuck, Kurt needs Blaine so much. He breaks the hot pull of Blaine's body and grabs the nearest product with one hand, Blaine's elbow with the other. Approaching the back room, he calls, "Inside locks, no outside observation?"

"Shopowner's honor," Roxy confirms cheerfully.

The decor is sumptuously warm. Blaine turns physical locks; Kurt _colloportuses_ and _scourgifies_ ; they return to each other simultaneously, needy hands and mouths realigning.

Something thuds.

Lifting what Kurt dropped, Blaine reads, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Anal Beads and Lubricant."

Laughter rocks them, but soon they're shifting desperately. Kurt squeezes Blaine's ass, their cocks rubbing through cloth. Kurt rasps, "Still dressed, why?"

"No clue." They strip quickly. "How do you want me?"

Kurt moans, at the fantasy and reality of Blaine, naked and hard and all for Kurt. Dragging his gaze from the flushed curve of Blaine's cock, Kurt kisses Blaine's swollen lips. "Here. Now."

Blaine hungrily kisses back and hums when Kurt licks down Blaine's chest. Kurt curls his tongue around each berry-ripe nipple. His own urgency echoes in Blaine's hands clutching his hair and Blaine's cock smearing his chest.

"Kurt," Blaine says, soft, plaintive, _loving_.

Kurt mouths Blaine's cock, rolls his tongue over it thick and hot, draws the head between his lips. Blaine groans so deeply, he shakes under Kurt's hands and mouth. When he pulls back, Kurt releases with a wanton suck.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing." Blaine strokes his cheeks. "You're so sexy, I literally can't stand it."

"Oh." Kurt laughs breathlessly, still unused to this power, like learning magic all over again. "Bed?"

Blaine smiles. "Gladly."

Together there, Kurt mouths up Blaine's legs to swallow his cock, the hot, velvety shaft weighting Kurt's tongue deliciously. Greedy, he sucks more. Blaine whines, his head thrown back, hips pitching restlessly, cock bumping Kurt's palate.

Fumbling for the lube, Kurt slicks his fingers and presses at Blaine's rim. Blaine's thighs part further in invitation. Kurt groans, relaxing his jaw for Blaine's thrusts, and twists one finger slowly in and out of Blaine.

Blaine mutters, "Kurt, so hot, fuck."

Kurt grinds his cock against the duvet and sucks Blaine harder. He squirms a second finger into Blaine's tight hole. Blaine arches to meet the growing pressure.

The hot clamp of Blaine's ass would be amazing around Kurt's cock, but . . .

He flexes his fingers inside Blaine, then drags them free, and pulls off Blaine's cock, wet noises accompanied by Blaine moaning.

Blaine's whole body is flushed, sweating, reaching for Kurt. "Don't stop, Kurt, what --?"

Kurt grips his cock to avoid coming all over Blaine, then shows Blaine the beads. "Can --?"

" _Yes_ ," Blaine says. "Everything you want."

Kurt could joke about dying before they'd get to _everything_ he wants, except he can't because without sucking Blaine right now, Kurt will die. He seals his mouth back over Blaine's cock and pushes a lubed bead into Blaine's needy hole.

Blaine pants. Kurt's hips jerk, seeking friction again. Blaine's hands frame Kurt's face, steadying them both momentarily.

When Kurt pushes in two more beads with quick little pops, Blaine tenses and shouts and comes hard into Kurt's mouth.

Startled, Kurt coughs but swallows the warm pulses until Blaine tugs his hair.

"God," Blaine groans.

Kurt looks at his debauched boyfriend, Blaine's hole clenching around beads while Kurt's cock strains for release, and Kurt . . . laughs.

Blaine stares. "Uh."

Kurt gestures, unable to speak while collapsing on himself in hysteria.

"Kurt." Blaine sits, hissing while removing the beads. He grips Kurt's shoulders. "You okay?"

"Sausage!" Kurt gasps.

Blaine's mouth falls open. "What?"

Kurt finally wheezes, "Your come tasted like _sausage_."

Blaine raises his eyebrows. Then he tackles Kurt.

Sharing is their thing, too.

~*~*~

Kurt _scourgifies_ again before they leave, flushed and giggly and clinging to one another. They pay for the beads -- Kurt lifting his head and meeting Roxy's grin with the slightest hint of his own while Blaine's is unabashedly wide -- but don't give the rest of the merchandise a second glance before heading back to Hogwarts.

The possibilities for their next visit are endless.

~ end ~ 


End file.
